In recent years, a communication carrier grasps a radio wave situation of a communication area using a portable terminal of a user in order to improve radio waves. For example, the user installs an application which requests to improve the radio waves in the portable terminal. Furthermore, in a case where the portable terminal receives an instruction in an area, in which the radio waves are demanded to be improved, from the user, the portable terminal measures the radio wave situation of a location in which the instruction is received. Furthermore, the portable terminal transmits radio wave information, which includes a measurement result and location information, to a management server using the application. In this manner, the radio wave information, which is laminated in the management server, is utilized in order to improve radio wave qualities. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-271141, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-88569, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-143527, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-191871, and the like are disclosed as the related art.
However, in the technologies, deviation is generated on the radio wave information collected from the user, and it is difficult to collect the radio wave information demanded by the communication carrier.
For example, the communication carrier wants to collect the radio wave information for a plurality of conditions, such as different time bands and different environment, even in the same area. However, in the technologies, large pieces of radio wave information exist in an urban area which has a large population and small pieces of radio wave information exist in a suburb. In the technologies, the user takes the lead in measurement of the radio wave situation, and thus the radio wave situation may not be measured under a condition demanded by the communication carrier.
It is conceivable that a worker of the communication carrier visits a field and measures the radio wave situation under the condition demanded by the communication carrier. However, the number of works and huge costs, such as and movement costs, are demanded, and thus it is not realistic.
An aspect of the disclosure provides a radio wave management method, a radio wave management apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium which are capable of collecting radio wave information demanded by the communication carrier.